


waterfalls

by midoriyas



Series: interlocked [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Body-Soul Disconnection, I focus a lot on friendships, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, both in the romantic sense and my writing speed, modern setting with supernatural elements, tbh im not sure what exactly to call this au but its titled 'knocked soul au' in my files haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyas/pseuds/midoriyas
Summary: “You’re dead.”Mingyu whips his head to the direction of the muffled voice, he is met with the same pair of apathetic eyes he saw minutes ago. Mingyu blinks and stares at the guy, who is definitely also looking right at him. Mingyu shakes his head. He has so many questions right now, but first off…“Excuse me?”“I’m sorry to say it so bluntly like this but it’s true. You’re dead.”Mingyu scoffs. “No, no I’m not.”





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: “Gemini: A bit of soul got knocked off today and its rattling around in your stomach.” from a post i saw on normal-horoscopes@tumblr
> 
> i remember reading that bit and going nuts and writing loads back in october

Grey-colored buildings and various cars appeared as blurs and smothering of colors as the train sped forward. Turning his gaze away from the window, Mingyu was met with the view of the person napping beside him despite the bumpy ride. His acquaintance’s head bobbed every now and then while his mouth was open. The corner of Mingyu’s lip subconsciously lifts the slightest bit from the scene. He re-positioned himself and hovers a hand over his acquaintance’s that was placed on the armrest between them.

Mingyu found it surreal how he was in a train to go find a method to cure his condition despite spending the past nineteen years accepting his fate.

And he’s not alone. He’s not  _alone._  He’s with someone. With  _Minghao._

Mingyu bit his lower lip and clenched his hovering hand, ultimately deciding to set it on his own armrest. He turned his head forward then closed his eyes.

 

This was something that happened many months later.

 

Presently, Mingyu opens his eyes and tries to blink away the shadow of numbers running behind his eyelids. Maybe he has been studying for too long.

Sitting in a coffee shop, Mingyu picks up his phone on one hand and starts scrolling through the messages while cutting off a piece of chocolate cake with a fork in the other. Mingyu had dropped by the coffee shop to get away from his (loud) roommates to work on his studies. Although to be honest he was easily distracted and had to turn off his phone for a few hours in order to actually focus. He had just turned it back on after finishing up his readings and ordering a cup of coffee and chocolate cake.

He bypasses the roommate chat group titled:  _Jihoon and the 3 tall ones_ , snorts to himself, and taps on Wonwoo’s name as he had received a few texts from him about forty minutes ago. The last one says, “Are you busy? Or did it happen again. I don’t need to go search for you, do I?”

Mingyu understands Wonwoo’s concern, as Mingyu usually tries to reply to messages as soon as he can. He taps out his reply while aiming a forkful of cake in his mouth without looking. He didn’t miss! Ah, the little accomplishments in life.

 

 **Mingyu:** sry hyung, at the usual coffee shop to do hw and turned off my phone. it didnt happen today! :D and yes, ill give u back ur notebook tmrw. thx again for letting me borrow ur notes hyungieeee!! <3

 

He slips his phone in his pocket as the barista calls out his coffee order. As he stands and makes his way to the counter, a girl, who is carrying more coffee than she has hands and didn’t look where she is going, bumps into him a bit roughly. Mingyu freezes in shock, holds his breath, and waits.

Nothing happens aside from the girl apologizing to him repeatedly. Mingyu stays frozen for a few more seconds, trying to make sure nothing out of the ordinary is happening. He stiffly moves his head to look around him, people are either ordering food or drinks, making them, or are on their electronic devices at their tables. Nothing out of the ordinary. He releases a breath in relief.

Mingyu belatedly remembers the girl and turns his attention back to her.

“It’s okay.” He assures, putting on a smile. The flustered girl looks up, her eyes widen and she becomes even more flustered. She apologizes one more time before running away to her table of friends.

Mingyu quickly finishes up his trip to grab that forsaken coffee and sits back down. During that time, he has receive a reply from Wonwoo.

 

 **Wonwoo:**  Good. I was thinking I needed to check in with your roommates if you didn’t reply in three hours. See you tomorrow, Mingyu.

 

He replies a quick “see you” and decides finally to check the roommate chat group, now renamed:  _Jihoon and the 3 STUPID IDOTS_ , he sees Jeonghan’s latest reply saying “hAHAHAH JIHOON U SPELLED IDIOT WRONG” and starts typing out a reply. He has only gotten three and a half words typed out before he is interrupted with a call from one of his roommates.

“Hellooo Seungcheol-hyung.” Mingyu drawls, relaying his greeting in the sweetest manner possible. If there one thing has Mingyu learned about Choi Seungcheol while living with him, it is that there are only two reasons why Seungcheol ever calls Mingyu. One, to ask (read: order) him to buy some groceries and cook it when Mingyu comes back to the apartment and two, to order (read: ask) Mingyu to tell him where a certain clothing article of his is located at in the apartment. Mingyu sometimes find this a bit ridiculous because Mingyu just does the laundry. He doesn’t know where his unorganized roommates decide to stash their clothes.

“Hey Mingyu! I saw you typing in the group chat so I assumed you’re finished with your studies,” dangit, “so, I thought since you’re already out can you buy some food for dinner later?” Mingyu can hear the smile in Seungcheol’s voice and he already knows what the outcome is going to be. It doesn’t mean Mingyu will not attempt to struggle for a different outcome though.

“But hyuuung—”

Seungcheol quickly intercepts Mingyu’s drawl. “Jeonghan is on the train coming home from work, Jihoon’s angry from the group chat right now, courtesy of Jeonghan, so there’s no way I’m approaching him for a while. I just finished my workout and I’m about to take a shower. Please, Mingyu?” Of course Seungcheol is no easy opponent. He’s definitely already thought ahead before even calling Mingyu in case Mingyu decides to veto the order.

Mingyu sighs, already pulling out a blank notepad and pen. Ah, the woes of being the youngest one living together with three older roommates. “Alright, what do you guys want for dinner?”

“Knew we could count on you, young blood.”

Seungcheol starts reporting his and the other two’s suggestions for dinner, Mingyu scribbles down the ideas on his notepad and exchanges goodbyes with Seungcheol. He stares at the words on the notepad. He’s probably going to have to make adjustments to the list so that he will only buy what is going to be useful to cook with within budget, yet at the same time also satisfying the wants of his three hyungs.

He slips on his navy colored jacket, pulls the scribbled page off the pad, and stuffs it into his pocket. After putting his study materials back into his backpack he grabs the fork from earlier, pokes his leftover piece of chocolate cake and stuffs it in his mouth.

Once he exits the coffee shop, Mingyu stays on the right side of the sidewalk. He searches amongst the blurring heads for the closest market while keeping a distance from people walking by.

Seungcheol had said that Jeonghan wanted to eat kimchi stew. Mingyu thinks the stew is a good dish to have during this chilly November weather. The ingredients are also pretty cheap and easy to buy.

He hears the tune of a currently popular song and realizes he’s walking by a music store. He hums along and shifts his body when a person walks too close.

On the other hand, Jihoon and Seungcheol had wanted to eat jajangmyeong in which Mingyu had immediately crossed out in his mind the moment he heard Seungcheol mention it. He will probably make ramen for them instead. That always does the job.

While Mingyu is busy planning out dinner, he has failed to hear the increasing volume of murmuring from behind him until someone actually walks through him and he freezes. The uncomfortable feeling of something similar to a wave crashing through him makes him shiver from head to toes and he slowly turns around.

 

_No._

There is a group of people crowing around something, no,  _someone,_ in front of the music store that he had just walked past. Through the small gaps of the surrounding people’s bodies and legs, Mingyu can make out the familiar navy colored jacket. He runs to the crowd, trying to avoid any bodies although it definitely didn’t matter anymore. They didn’t feel what he felt. He vaguely registers not feeling his backpack thumping on his back as he ran.

 

_No._

He reaches the issue of what made people crowd around and stares at his body lying motionless on the cold concrete floor. One of his cheeks is planted flat to the side, if he looks carefully he can see his chest rise and fall against the ground, proving that he is still breathing and  _alive_. People are still murmuring around him and some has already started to leave, probably thinking that someone is going to call for an ambulance, or maybe they are already bored with this spectacle. The murmuring is dead to Mingyu’s ears.

He raises his hands, the sleeves of his navy colored jacket, identical to the one his unmoving body is wearing, slides down his wrists. He touches his face. His  _soul’s_  face.

 

_NO._

Mingyu hears himself let out a strangled noise that no one else, despite standing so close to him,  _his soul_ , can hear. Only he can hear himself.

Mingyu drops his hands, feels it clenching to a fist and yells out an expletive. Yells it a few more times and stares at his sack of a body.

 _Fuck._  He recalls his walk out of the coffee shop all the way to the outside of the music store. He’s definitely sure that he didn’t bump into anything while he was walking. Even if he  _was_  spacing out about food, bumping into someone or something will immediately capture Mingyu’s attention and he can feel right away. It’s just something so ingrained in him that the slightest touch to his body would bring his immediate attention.

This is the first time that this has happen to Mingyu without him bumping, or being bumped into, by someone or something with quite a bit of force. He brings his hand up to his mouth, grabbing the bottom of his lip and lightly pinching it a few times. Why? Why is this happening? Is his condition getting worse? That it doesn’t need a force to punch the soul out of his body?

Mingyu briefly looks up and away from his unmoving body, unintentionally looking straight into a pair of eyes standing the opposite side from him. Mingyu holds the eye contact before dropping his gaze when the person disappears behind a few people that they were standing behind. For a second, Mingyu actually thought that the person was looking at  _him,_  but that’s impossible. The person must have been looking at someone  _behind_  Mingyu. Mingyu was just one-sidedly holding eye contact with the stranger.

He takes a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and think rationally.

Usually when this happened in public, Mingyu was either with Wonwoo or one of his roommates who would carry his body back to the apartment. Otherwise, it never would happen if he’s alone because he is careful to not do anything that would cause his soul to jump out of his body. If only Mingyu can call one of his friends right now or had asked Seungcheol to come with him earlier and make him shower after dinner or something.

“You’re dead.”

Mingyu whips his head to the direction of the muffled voice, he is met with the same pair of apathetic eyes he saw minutes ago. Mingyu blinks and stares at the guy, who is definitely also looking right at him. Mingyu shakes his head. He has so many questions right now, but first off…

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry to say it so bluntly like this but it’s true. You’re dead.”

Mingyu scoffs. “No, no I’m not.”

The guy’s eyebrow raises, eyes narrowing. “Yes…you are. I’m talking to your soul right now. Your body is lying over there. Dead.”

Mingyu eyes widen.  _Soul._ “Soul. You mean, you know—you can see me right now?”

The guys narrows his eyes even more. “Yes? It’s actually how I’m talking to you if you haven’t already noticed.”

“Oh my god!”

The guy flinches and takes a step back.

“Oh my god.” Mingyu repeats. “Oh my god. You can see me. Oh my god, NO! Please don’t leave yet!” Mingyu shouts, trying to grab at the arm of the retreating guy.

“I’m leaving. I’ve already informed you that you’re dead. I’m done, and you seem a bit weird so I don’t really wanna stay any longer.”

“For the last time, I’m  _not_  dead.”

“For the last time, you  _are_  dead.”

Mingyu stomps his feet and the guy groans, looking at the sky. “I  _am not._ Just—just look at me— _my body_ , more carefully! I’m alive!”

The guy seems reluctant and in disbelief at Mingyu’s stubbornness but turns his head towards the appointed direction anyway. Mingyu is unable to see the guy’s expression due to his face mask but notices that the guy still has a blank look in  his eyes. “You’re breathing. You’re not dead.” He looks away, eyebrows furrowed. “But, how?”

“It’s…something that happens often.”

“What? Something that happens often?”

Mingyu nods. “Yes. That’s why I know that I’m not dead right now.”

“This is…” The guy pauses, eyes shifting around. “Weird. I just—I don’t. Bye.”

Mingyu runs after the guy as he starts to walk away. “Noo don’t leave yet! After giving me a scare by announcing to me that I’m dead, the least you can do is to actually help me!”

The guy turns around, the crowd around him is slightly murmuring some things. He grumbles, “I don’t owe you any help! I was trying to do you a favor by telling you that, but apparently, it seems I was wrong so I apologize. There, you happy?”

“I asked for help, not for an apology.”

“Ughh, you’re so—what help could you possibly want from me!?”

Mingyu smiles. “So that means you’re willing to help me.”

The guy seethes and mumbles some inaudible words that Mingyu strains to hear with failure. While waiting, Mingyu glances at the area where his body lays. The crowd is still the same as earlier. Mingyu has underestimated the curiosity of human nature. Someone is lightly shaking his shoulder and Mingyu thinks he can hear someone else calling for an ambulance. He wrinkles his nose, not wanting to think about the bill that he will be charged once the ambulance arrives.

“Fine!” The guy suddenly announces. “Since I’m not a heartless person I’ll help you. But once I’m done helping you we’re going our separate ways, capisce?”

Mingyu smiles but doesn’t answer.

“ _Capisce?”_

“Okay.” Mingyu quickly answers before the guy changes his mind.

“Good,” the guy crosses his arms. “So you said this happens a lot. What do you usually do when this happen?”

“I’m usually with a friend and they just carry me home.”

The guy contemplates something then starts to move.

The guy first excuses himself towards the person that was shaking Mingyu earlier, introducing himself as Mingyu’s friend. He makes an action of pulling down his face mask, which Mingyu still can’t see, then tells the person who called the ambulance that it’s okay, “my friend had studied until late last night and skipped his meals. He just needs a good rest and some food and he’ll be fine again. Thanks for your concern.” The two people nod a bit, seemingly in a daze but are convinced. They even help pull Mingyu up so that the guy can carry Mingyu from one side, throwing one of his arm around the guy’s neck.

“Are you sure you got this?” One of them asks.

“Yes, thank you.” The guy says.

He says that but after a couple of steps of dragging Mingyu’s body and feet, he asks for their help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i began writing this back in october and i have around 18k so far, which i wasn't happy with and kept coming up with alternative ways to write it but ahhh, eventually i got busy and too stressed that i didn't write for months. today i was going through some files and found this so i thought i'll edit some stuff and post a bit (since i actually like this idea a lot aND I NEED TO RMBR ITS JUST FOR FUN AAAA) and see how it goes.
> 
> if you've come this far i hope it was somewhat enjoyable! uvu thanks for readinggg


	2. the roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea i really enjoyed svt's 'thanks' (im late)  
> howd u guys think of ittt

(While carrying Mingyu’s body to the bench, the guy feels Mingyu breathing and gets weirded out. He mumbles in disbelief, "oh my god, he really is breathing. What is this.")

 

They are now sitting at a bench a couple of blocks away from the music store. There is a park for kids located a few feet away but this area is a bit more secluded and quiet. The guy and Mingyu—the soul, sat on either side of Mingyu’s body. His body is sitting like how a conscious person would sit on a bench, except his head is leaning back at a painful angle like he fell asleep while sitting here. Mingyu looks at his body’s back bending over the backpack that was still attached on him and briefly thinks about the back pain he’s going to experience once his soul returns to his body.

He sighs then turns to observe the guy who had helped him. Now that Mingyu has taken a closer look he has notice that the guy is slightly shorter than him, which actually means that he’s pretty tall. The guy is wearing an oversized gray hoodie with matching colored track pants. In addition to that are a cap, mask, and shoes that were all black-colored. The cap hovers over his eyes, casting a shadow, and the mask is pulled over where his mouth and nose should be. The guy had pulled his covered his face with the mask right after speaking with the bystanders from earlier.

One of the black straps of the guy’s backpack slowly slips off his shoulder as he turns around and asks Mingyu where his phone is, he says that he will call one of Mingyu’s friend to tell them that Mingyu had fainted and will let them know their location so they know where to come pick him up. Mingyu is quite impressed with the story the guy has come up with, as it would have pretty much been what he would have told him to do as well.

Mingyu blinks, trying to remember where he had put his phone. When he finally remembers he mentally face palms himself. Out of all the places why did he decide on stashing his phone in his jean’s back pocket today?! He sheepishly tells the guy where his phone is at. The guy has no qualms about this though, as he did not so much as blink at the piece of information. He simply nods and lifts Mingyu’s jacket and does a little body search for the phone. When he finds the device, he gently lets go and asks Mingyu for the passcode.

Mingyu tells him, a bit reluctantly, then tells him to go to his contacts and call someone named ‘BOSS Seungcheolie.’ The guy mentions that he has quite a few missed calls and texts.

After the brief call, in which Mingyu can actually hear Seungcheol spazzing a little on the other line, they hang up and the guy tells him his friend is on the way.

A shiny glint catches Mingyu’s eyes and he notices that the guy is wearing a dangling silver cross earring on his left ear. His ears are also the slightest bit pointy.

“So,” Mingyu starts. “What. Are you? Like, I mean. This is my soul. How can you see me?”

The guy looks at Mingyu with a raised eyebrow as though thinking, “how eloquent.”

Mingyu ignored that judging look and gasps, “are you possibly…a grim reaper!?” Mingyu suddenly feels chills and begins mumbling to himself, “that has to be it, I mean, no one’s ever seen me before. They’re only ever bothered by the body on the floor…this guy said I’m dead earlier…maybe he was here to collect my soul. Oh god.”

“…I’m not a grim reaper.”

Mingyu whips his head at the guy. Okay, well even if he’s dressed in black or gray from head to toe that doesn’t make him a grim reaper. Yes. Well then… “what are you?” He repeats.

The guy twiddles his thumbs in a circle for a bit before saying, “None of your business.”

“Oh come on. You pretty much already know my face, my name, my friends,” He pauses, frowning, “and that I have this weird soul thing going on…” trailing off, Mingyu fails to notice the small change in the other person’s expression.

“I’m just, someone who can see souls.” The guy hunches over, legs spread as his elbows rests on his kneecaps. He clasps his hands together and rests his chin on top of it, staring at the park, his voice a bit small as he mumbles, “nothing more, nothing less.”

Mingyu nods, mostly to himself. He thinks the guy’s voice always sounds really even and calm, almost like a calculating calm where he’s actually putting a lot of thought to how his words come off. “Why’d you suddenly come to me and tell me that I’m dead?”

At that the guy suddenly straightens his back and glares at Mingyu. He looks like a cat that got his tailed stepped on. “Well! Usually when people’s souls are out of their body, they’re dead. And, and they look confused so I thought that I’d…let them know what’s happening.” He narrows his eyes at Mingyu and says accusingly. “Who would’ve thought that you’re an enigma.”

Mingyu twitches. “What? Sorry for being an enigma! It’s not like I asked to have my soul pop out of my body and bother everyone around me!”

The guy huffs and haughtily turns his head the other direction, seemingly done with talking to Mingyu. Mingyu screams in this head and hopes the guy is mentally thanking the lord that Mingyu’s soul is not in his body right now or else Mingyu would’ve beat him to a pulp. The guy’s so good at making his eyes look condescending that Mingyu is impressed that he’s still in one piece.

After a long moment of silence, while Mingyu is fuming, he hears a hesitant voice asking, “how long has this happened?”

“How long have _you_ been able to see souls.” Mingyu asks in return, voice flat.

The guy stays quiet, making it clear that he’s not going to answer.

Mingyu huffs, juggling words in his head before deciding on which information to give away.

“I don’t know why I’m like this. It’s been happening for a long time,” ever since he was little, “I sometimes bump into something really hard and then find myself staring at my body. I wasn’t in it anymore. But after a while I’m back in it and moving my limbs and I just, I don’t know.” He stares at the ground, memories of his past knocked soul experience playing in snippets in mind.

The guy doesn’t say anything for a long while. Mingyu shuffles a bit from the silence, slightly berating the guy for getting information out of him and himself for telling a stranger these things.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hah? What? Why are you saying sorry?”

“I dunno.” The guy says, shrugging his shoulders. “’Cos I was a bit mean, I guess…”

Mingyu gapes at him.

The guy widens his eyes and switches from looking at Mingyu and the ground. “Don’t look at me!” He slightly moves his eyes over to look behind Mingyu. “I think that’s your friend coming over here.”

He turns around and sees Seungcheol heading towards the two of them, Mingyu’s sleek red car parked at the curb a few feet behind him. Mingyu remembers taking a bus to the coffee shop, Seungcheol must have found his spare car key. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“I sometimes help lost looking souls find where they need to go, tell them they’re dead.” The guy suddenly says and Mingyu turns his head back to him, eyes wide. He vaguely hears Seungcheol’s surprised voice saying his name from afar. “I went up to you because of your scream.”

The guy stands up, looking at Seungcheol who is a few more steps from approaching them. The guy’s eye slides down to look at Mingyu one more time before sliding back up to look at Seungcheol again.

“Mingyu! Oh my god. Thank you for helping him—” Seungcheol babbles and lifts a hand towards the guy as he got close enough in hand shaking range.

The guy took a few seconds staring at Seungcheol’s hand before returning the gesture and shaking it. “No problem.”

They let go and Seungcheol sits on the supposedly empty side of the bench, which is actually where Soul-Mingyu is sitting at. Mingyu quickly sits up to get out of the way. Part of Seungcheol’s body passes through him as he moves to stand beside the bench and he frowns at the “contact.” Seungcheol did a little pat down on Mingyu’s face, arm, and jacket then looks at the guy again.

“We really need to repay you somehow.” Seungcheol says. “Maybe a—”

“No, it’s okay. There’s no need. I’m happy to help.” The guy interrupts.

 _Yeah, you definitely sounds happy._ Mingyu thinks to himself.

“Now that you’re here and he’s in one piece, I’ll be leaving now.” The guy does a slight head nod and starts backing away. “Goodbye, and be careful.” He leaves in the direction that he and Mingyu had both left earlier.

Mingyu has a feeling that the last part of the guy’s words were mostly directed towards him.

 

\--

 

Soul-Mingyu is sitting in the middle backseat of his car with no seatbelt. He’s slightly worried about Seungcheol driving his car. It’s not that Seungcheol’s a bad driver per say but it’s just that Seungcheol had inherited his dad’s beat up van. On the other hand, Mingyu had gotten his license at eighteen then saved money to buy a car, in which he spent longs hours researching which one had the utilities he needed and looked as good as he did. He treated his car like his baby. Which is why he worries that Seungcheol would not be as careful driving Mingyu’s car. Mingyu needs to hide his spare keys at a better place.

Seungcheol presses on a brake at a red-light and the car screeches to a stop. Mingyu’s body’s head flops forward in the passenger seat at the brake then flops back into the headrest thanks to the seat belt that’s holding him in place. Soul-Mingyu is trying not to bite his nails.

The traffic light turns green and Mingyu doesn’t see but can feel Seungcheol pressing on the gas. His baby makes a screeching noise as it starts again and Soul-Mingyu thumps his back onto his seat due to the sudden start. He hopes they will reach the apartment soon.

 

\--

 

They reach the apartment in fifteen minutes and take the elevator to the third floor. Seungcheol knocks on their door with one hand while the other one holds Mingyu’s body that is leaning over him.

Jihoon opens the door while holding a pair of chopstick. “You couldn’t open the damn door yourself?” He says, unsurprised at what’s in front of him. Soul-Mingyu can smell cup ramen. Jihoon must have figured that Mingyu wouldn’t be able to cook in this state and decided to eat ramen instead while Seungcheol went to pick up Mingyu. Mingyu knows that they’ve run out of cup ramen though, so Jihoon had definitely ran down to the nearby gas station to grab a few cups for them all. This situation has happened often enough that the four roommates has a little routine figured out.

Seungcheol laughs and shrugs, Mingyu’s body moving with along with the motion. “A little busy here you know?”

“I don’t see both hands being busy.” Jihoon scoffs and goes back in, leaving the door open.

Seungcheol kicks off his shoes, drags Mingyu inside and kicks the door close. He then places Mingyu on the couch. “Aw come on, a little help would’ve been nice.”

Soul-Mingyu walks over to the low table settled in their living room in front of the couches. He shuffles down on the carpet and sits crossed-legged, having a clear view of his roommates and his body in the living room.

“I did help. I opened the door.” Jihoon retorts, now sitting at the kitchen counter and slurping some ramen. “I also bought you guys ramen so you wouldn’t fucking starve. You’re very much fucking welcome.”

Seungcheol sighs, flopping on their other couch. “I’m worried about Mingyu, y’know.”

Right then the door bursts open, Jeonghan appears while throwing his belongings on the floor. He runs over to where Mingyu’s body sat and brushes his hair to the side. “Oh, gosh. It’s happened again. This poor boy.” He mumbles.

“Welcome back, Jeonghan-hyung.” Jihoon calls from the counter, there’s a sound of him sipping the soup.

“Er, welcome back, Jeonghan. As I was saying, I’m quite worried about Mingyu.” Seungcheol repeats.

“Thanks.” Jeonghan replies absent-minded. “I’m worried about him too. Has he been going to the doctor lately to check up on his narcolepsy?”

Mingyu has been playing with the carpet but then stops abruptly, suddenly worried that his roommates will notice the moving carpet.

Mingyu feels guilt gnawing at him. When his roommates had first encountered his condition, it was on the day he was moving in to live with them. They were nice and had offered to help carry his boxes inside. While Mingyu was carrying two boxes and turning the corner, Seungcheol was coming from the other side of the corner. Seungcheol had turned straight into the boxes and knocked it into Mingyu who stumbled back, tripped and fell.

In that process, his soul was knocked out and his body laid unmoving, the two boxes thankfully fell beside and not on him.

Seungcheol and Soul-Mingyu had freaked out. Seungcheol because he thought he’d hurt Mingyu, and Mingyu because it’s just the first day of meeting these strangers and this has already happened. What are they going to think of him?!

Jeonghan and Jihoon came into the scene due to all the ruckus. Jihoon stared at them both and shouted what has Seungcheol done to the new kid while Jeonghan hurriedly ran to find a phone, saying that they need to call an ambulance.

Safe to say, Mingyu had woken back in his body in the hospital, with Jihoon and Seungcheol sitting on chairs on the side of the bed. They had questioned if he was fine, the doctor saying his vitals were all good, and they had x-rays taken as well. Soul-Mingyu was actually there to witness all that but he kept quiet about that. He told them it wasn’t Seungcheol’s fault, that Mingyu actually ‘faints’ out of nowhere a lot, it’s just a weird condition.

Jihoon questioned if he actually has narcolepsy and Seungcheol mumbled that could actually make a lot of sense.

Seeing the hook already there, Mingyu went along and said that it’s probably that.

“Probably!?” Jeonghan said from outside the door, he walked in with a bag of food and settled it on the table. He ordered Mingyu to go see a doctor and have it diagnosed to see if he has narcolepsy.

Mingyu agreed relunctantly.

He went to the doctor and attempts to hint at his soul being knocked out of his body but of course it was useless. The doctor didn’t notice his hints.

Eventually Mingyu lied to his roommates and told them that yes, he has narcolepsy and was given medicine. It was actually just vitamins that Mingyu had bought and put in a weekly medicine container. He’d never went back to a doctor to talk about narcolepsy since. His roommates still thought he did though. To give them a peace of mind, he lied and said that he still went. They were good people who even offered to drive him to the clinic sometimes, to which he politely and hurriedly declined.

His roommates have always been so caring and worrying about him and yet, here he is. Right next to them but unable to ease their worries.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. You know I don’t want to be overbearing.” _Like you._ Mingyu can almost hear the unsaid words that Seungcheol left out.

Jeonghan’s mouth twists as he looks at somewhere besides Mingyu’s head. “I’m going to check up on him when he wakes up later,” he mumbles and then stands up, straightening his back. “Well, don’t let him lay there. It’ll give his body aches. And we don’t want to listen to a whiny Mingyu later.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had tag-team carried Mingyu’s body into Jeonghan and Mingyu’s shared room then return back into their living room to join Jihoon in eating their cup ramen dinner. Jeonghan had thrown glances over his shoulders while closing the doors and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel a bit of uneasiness.

Mingyu, soul, sits at the edge of his bed where his body laid seemingly in a deep slumber. He stares at his body’s face, the eyelids are shut, his mouth is slightly open, and hair a complete mess from all the navigating done today. He sighs.

“Just _why_ does this happen?” He whispers, hands slack in his lap.

Outside the window, the night sky has already invited itself and the stars are hidden from view by the city’s street lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep typing mingyu as minguy. i cant be the only one right
> 
> im a huge typo-er ok, my friends would be surprised to see me write stories lol
> 
> this is like my ver 3 of the story but pretty much everything's the same except for minghao's personality bcos i can't...decide on his personality OTL


	3. recuperation

The warmth of the sunlight ghosts over Mingyu’s face and he scrunches his nose.  He rolls over to his side to face away from the window then lets out a muffled noise before drearily blinking an eye open.

On his drawer is a water bottle, a cup of probably cooled down water, and a dampened towel. Much too lazy to move, Mingyu closes his eye and lays still for a few more moments before whipping out his hand to grab at his backpack, his curiosity momentarily overpowering his want to not exercise any limbs.

“Arrrrrgh.” He grumbles, one handedly struggling with maneuvering the items in his backpack. His face falls into stoic-ness once he recognizes the shape of a phone in his backpack and pulls it out, checking the time. The brightness on the phone screen is too much and he curses quietly, turning it down.

It is 7AM. The next day.

 _I’m back._ He belatedly thinks.

He sets the phone on his bedside table and looks at his hand. He opens and closes it, can feel himself controlling the movements, and lets out a small breath.

Minyu glances over and sees Jeonghan’s empty bed. He then perks up his ears for any other noises in the apartment. Nada. His roommates are probably all out to do their own thing. Which Mingyu appreciates right now. He doesn’t want to search his brain for an explanation when his mind is still fuzzy.

Mingyu sits up slowly, his back hunched over. He raises a deadweight hand and scrubs at his eye. There’s a bit of dried out rheum, which he picks out and then flicks it onto the floor. He’ll take care of that later.

He turns his body and throws his legs over the side of the bed. Mingyu grabs at the dampened towel that has now dried up then dumps it into the cup of water. After wiping his face he chugs down the water bottle and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

He walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. While waiting for the water to get warmer, he pulls off his hoodie and sees his reflection in the mirror. He looks horrible. There are eye bags, which is to be expected of a college student, that’s more prominent than it was yesterday and his hair and face are all greasy. The towel that he used to wipe his face off earlier didn’t help as much as he had hoped. He holds his head.

It’s a Friday. Mingyu only has one class that started at 11AM that Wonwoo is also in.

Ah, Wonwoo.

He laughs at the irony that it was just yesterday when his hyung checked in with him to see if his soul has been knocked out and he replied that it hadn’t. Only for the event to happen minutes after.

Mingyu peels off the rest of his clothes and slips into the shower. The warm water hitting his face is euphoric. He turns his head down and he closes his eyes, suddenly remembering to relax his shoulders. He feels the tension easing out of his muscles and laughs. He didn’t realize he has been so tense, clenching his muscles while in the safety of his own home.

Mingyu opens his eyes and grabs the shampoo. He needs to stop thinking and get a move on before he ends up in the shower for two hours.

After cleaning up and preparing to go to the gas station to buy a quick breakfast (he knows there’s no food in the kitchen), Mingyu walks out his room only to smell something. Food.

Surprised, Mingyu walks into the kitchen. On the table is a small bowl of congee and plate of youtiao, both plastic wrapped. There is a note next to it in Seungcheol’s handwriting.

 

_Mingyu,_

_Eat this for now. You know none of us can cook like you and we threw it together in a hurry._

_-Your two and ~~a half hyungs~~ Jihoon-hyung_

_PS: all Jihoon did was add some water in the congee. As to be expected right?_

The signed part that’s crossed off was definitely by Jihoon when he realized what Seungcheol had written. The PS part was also written more messily, Seungcheol probably added that part later in a hurry just to annoy Jihoon.

Mingyu smiles and puts the bowl of congee in the microwave. He couldn’t have asked for better roommates.

 

\--

 

After washing the dishes, Mingyu realizes he still has quite of bit of time before he usually starts heading to his 11AM class.

He hops in his bed and pulls out his laptop, he nigs at his head for a bit, trying to recall his conversation with the guy that was able to see his soul yesterday. He types _person who can see souls_ into the naver search bar and presses enter. 

He has tried doing many things to find out more about his condition before, like searching online ‘my soul gets knocked out of my body,’ but nothing really ever came up that was relevant. Mingyu soon realizes maybe no one else’s soul probably leaves their body like him. Or maybe, even if it does happen they probably wouldn’t want to tell anybody, much less the internet.

Mingyu had searched online something along the lines off “I think my soul leaves my body but I’m not dead” or “I find myself staring at my body but I’m not in it” before but yesterday he’s met a guy who can see souls. Maybe there’s some connection. And this made Mingyu a bit curious, a bit hopeful that maybe something will come up.

 

It didn’t.

 

Mingyu should have known. He feels stupid for even hoping that something related would come and mentally slaps himself.

He finds himself clicking on a link anyway and skimming through it.

 

_Ting!_

Mingyu flinches and almost drops his laptop when he throws his arms.

Clicking on one link had led to another click, then another, and another…

A look at his phone had told him that about two hours have passed of Mingyu browsing the internet.

A look at his phone has also informed him that he’s late for his class.

 

[11:10 AM] Wonwoo: Did you oversleep?

 

_Dammit._

 

\--

 

Mingyu had to grit his teeth and do his shameful walk to a seat once he opened the lecture door. The professor had immediately pause mid-talk to stare at the offender. Mingyu laughed nervously and shimmies into his seat. The professor begins his lecture again and Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe you’ve managed to lose track of time by browsing the internet.” Mingyu glances to his left and sees Wonwoo who had whispered while staring forward. Mingyu can see a hint of a growing smirk.

He blows his bangs out of his face in frustration. “Ugh, shut _up._ I bet you’ve done as well.” He stage whispers back. “I didn’t miss anything right?”

“It’s a history lecture today, you haven’t missed much. You’ve got guts to continue talking in class, the prof is staring at you while lecturing. Scary.”

Mingyu turns his head forwards and sees the professor looking at him while lecturing about a war. Scary.

 

When class was over, Mingyu walked out with Wonwoo. They decided to stop by the café Mingyu went to yesterday when Mingyu told him he had something to tell Wonwoo.

“What’s up, Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks after they ordered their drinks and Mingyu grabbed two mini blueberry muffins.

“Well, it happened again yesterday, awhile after I replied to your text.”

“ _It?_ The soul condition?” Mingyu nods, finishing a muffin in two bites. The congee from earlier today isn’t enough for him. “You weren’t with anyone else. How’d you get home?”

“Hyung, I actually—yesterday I met someone who was able to see me. My soul.”

Wonwoo stares at him, which has always unnerved Mingyu, and slowly speaks. “Someone was able to see your _soul._ ”

Mingyu nods again. “I know, it sounds crazy right? I couldn’t believe that it was happening either but there’s no doubt that the guy was talking to me. He was looking straight at me and talking to me when my body was laying a few feet away from me.”

Wonwoo stays quiet, sipping his coffee. “Hm.”

“Hyuuuung,” Mingyu drawls. “You know you’re the only person I can talk to about this. If you don’t believe me then who can I turn to?”

Wonwoo settles down his coffee cup and shakes his head. “No, I’ve told you that I’ll believe you no matter how impossible your story might sound.” He pauses when a waitress walks past their table. “What if he has ulterior motives? Did he do anything to you?”

“He’s mentioned that he helps other souls that have just died. And all he did was help me contact Seungcheol-hyung to bring me home. I really don’t think he did anything to me besides helping.” Mingyu sits forward in his chair, looking at Wonwoo. “Hyung, I know you’re just worried but I’m also old enough to be careful.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I know.”

“But hyung, since he’s able to see souls I think that he might—I dunno, have some sort of idea of how I can deal with this condition.”

Wonwoo’s face shows no difference, the only hint of change is the slight raise of his right eyebrow.

“There might be more people like him, or he may know someone who can help me.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Mingyu…I don’t want to damper your hope but, I don’t know.”

“I was actually late today because I was looking up ‘people that can see souls’ and I found a link that might actually be informative!”

Wonwoo nods. “So, did you bring my notes today?”

Mingyu pauses mid-bite of his second mini muffin. “Oh, right. Hahaha.” He forces out a laugh. “Uhm, so about that—”

“You’ve forgotten.”

 

\--

 

Wonwoo had another class that began at 1PM so they said their goodbyes. Mingyu had hopped into his car and drove to the market again and bought the planned ingredients from yesterday to cook as an apology for worrying his roommates.

He kicks open the apartment door and settles the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He hears a door open and sees Jeonghan walk out of their shared room.

Mingyu gulps. Out of all his roommates Jeonghan is the sharpest one and Mingyu is often nervous talking to him. It always seems like Jeonghan knows when Mingyu is lying but just decides to not call him out on it. Now that it’s just Jeonghan and Mingyu, he’s worried that Jeonghan’s going to interrogate him without qualms that the other two will interrupt.

“Hi, hyung. Thanks for the breakfast.”

“No problem, Mingyu.” Jeonghan smiles and walks over, pulling some items out of the bags. “Cooking?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t able to cook for you guys yesterday so I’ll do it today.”

“Do you have enough energy to cook already? Need any help?”

“Aye hyung, you know I prefer to cook on my own.” Mingyu says, washing some vegetables.

Jeonghan nods, watching as Mingyu pluck out some of the darkened parts of the vegetables. “Mingyu, your narcolepsy. You’ve been taking your meds right? How long has it been since you’ve last seen your doctor about it?”

Mingyu turns off the hose and shakes the water out of the vegetables. The water slightly splashes on Jeonghan’s face and he scrunches his nose, frowning. “Yeah, I’ve been taking my meds.”

“You should make an appointment to check up with your doctor.”

Mingyu tilts his head to smile at Jeonghan. “Okaaay, hyuuung~. On second thought, can you help me cut the vegetables?”

Jeonghan twists his mouth. There’s a slight tilt to it. “Of course, Mingyu.”

 

“Oooh something smells good!” Seungcheol’s voice echoes through the apartment after two hours of them cooking, Jihoon tagging in behind him.

“Yes, it definitely smells much better than your van. I told you to clean it, why haven’t you done it yet?” Jihoon grumbles, kicking off his sneakers and throwing his bag on the couch. “It smells like a garbage can, what do you even stuff in your van?”

“Hey losers, wash your hands and get ready for dinner. Mingyu cooked.”

“Mingyu cooked? Is he feeling okay already?” Seongcheol pokes his nose into the kitchen, mouth open. Jihoon walks up from behind and lightly kicks at the junction behind Seungcheol’s knee. Seungcheol wobbles but regains his standing, he scowls at Jihoon. “What was that for!?”

“Hi hyungs! You’ve come back just in time. I’ve also baked some sweets!” Mingyu greets after sitting up from pulling the cake out of the oven. “It’s a little early for dinner but you guys didn’t really have a filling dinner yesterday with just cup noodles.”

“Oh? How’d you know we had cup noodles yesterday?” Jeonghan asks.

Mingyu falters but immediately fill his face with a smile. “I saw the empty cup noodles in the trash.”

“But I took out the trash last night.” Jeonghan mumbles right when Seungcheol jumps in.

“Mingyu! Did you see the towel and water I left today?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu replies immediately, thankful for the topic change. “Thanks hyung.”

 

The four roommates finished their dinner by 5PM then divided their chores before each separated to do their own things.

Mingyu’s back in his room, browsing the internet again. He tried doing a bit of reading to get ahead of class lecture for Monday but finds himself recalling his encounter with the guy who could see his soul again.

While writing his notes, he’s accidentally written down “knocking out soul” instead of whatever it is he was trying to write. Mingyu grunts and slams his face onto his textbook. This train of thought has to stop.

 

Days continue to uneventfully pass by. Mingyu is just thankful that his soul hasn’t gotten knocked out again.

He’d just gotten out of class and jogged to the closest campus library. Today in psychology his teacher had asked the question ‘do we have free will?’ which sparked a very interesting discussion with the whole class. The question had jumped into a philosophical territory and it’s still stuck in Mingyu’s mind. He sort of wants to continue that train of thought and read some philosophy books. One of Mingyu’s classmates had recommended him some books by a certain author, whose name he can’t really remember but he’s written it down somewhere.

He walks into the library and searches for the philosophy section. He grabs a few books that seems interesting and goes to an empty carrel desk.

Mingyu spends a few hours buried in one textbook, much to his surprise, since he thought he wouldn’t get into the reading and would lose interest quickly. He’s in the middle of reading a chapter on Socratic irony when he feels a tap on his arm. Mingyu flinches and looks behind his shoulder. “Oh—hi Jihoon-hyung.”

“Hey.” Jihoon extends a hand past Mingyu to turn over the side of his textbook and looks at the cover. He raises an eyebrow and scoffs. “Philosophy?”

Mingyu pouts. “Hey! What’s wrong with philosophy?”

“Nothing’s wrong with philosophy. It’s you reading philosophy being the shocking part.”

“What’s so shocking…I can read philosophy books if I want to.”

Jihoon stays quiet for a bit before patting Mingyu on the head. “Sorry kid. Don’t let me burst your bubble. I’m actually proud that you’re reading something you normally don’t.”

“Hn, so why’re you here, hyung?”

“Here to use the recording studio.”

“Ah, need any back-up vocals today?”

“Nah. Have fun reading. I only saw one studio opened earlier. I better grab it before it gets taken.”

Mingyu nods. “Good luck hyung.”

As Jihoon walks away, Mingyu checks the time and decides to start heading home. He checks out the book he’s currently reading and heads to his car.

While driving he sees a gathering of people from a few feet away and stops by the parking zone near the sidewalk. As he hops off his car and walks closer to the scene, it becomes easily deducible that someone has jumped off a building. A suicide.

Mingyu pauses, looking away from the bloody body. He taps the person standing closest to him. “Has anyone call for an ambulance yet?”

The person flinches and turns their head to look at Mingyu. Both startles for a bit as recognition plays on both their faces.

“It’s you.” The guy who can see his soul and Mingyu say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont be able to update until the weekend bcos i have exams coming up sooo early update? i also changed some formatting style thing from the previous chaps because at first i used html and got confused. i didnt know about rich text option which made life so much easier.
> 
> also my stories are unbeta'd and my english sucks so im sorry for any jarring mistakes!
> 
> this story's gonna be a bit of a ride (and slow) but i hope you guys can hang in there with me! thanks for readinggg


	4. he gives hope

After getting over his initial shock, Mingyu studies him. Today the guy isn’t wearing his mask (and since Mingyu isn’t freaking out while in soul mode), Mingyu notice the almond shaped eyes and button nose.

“Someone has already called for an ambulance.” Almond-eyes says. “But it’s useless.”

“Oh.” Mingyu blinks, realizing that he’s answering Mingyu’s earlier question. “Wait, what do you mean useless?”

Almond-eyes turns his attention back to the body ahead and speaks quietly. “I can already see her soul out of her body.” The ends of his words becoming close to a whisper, “she’s dying.”

Mingyu puts a hand over his mouth. “Dying.” He stares at the body in front of him, urging his eyes to show him if the soul is actually there with no avail. He gazes over in Almond-eyes’ direction. “…You seem awfully calm knowing that there’s a person dying in front of you.”

“I’m used to it.” Almond-eyes shrugs.

Mingyu’s mouth opens with a small ‘ah.’ He hears the sound of an ambulance at the same time Almond-eyes starts to walk away. “You’re leaving already?”

He pauses. “If the ambulance comes to take the girl away then there won’t be a need for me to be here.” He continues walking.

“Wait!” Mingyu rushes after Almond-eyes, forgetting to keep a distance from other people. A curious person crowding around walks backwards and bumps into Mingyu, knocking him a few steps back. “I have a quest—”

Mingyu cuts off, a familiar wave-like feeling passing through his body and he falters in his steps. He blinks a few times looking at Almond-eyes who has stop and turn to look at Mingyu, eyes wide.

Mingyu continues to blink, his surroundings begins to slow. He looks down and scoffs. There it is, the legs of his body are right below him, toes pointing upwards. Mingyu steps aside to see his full body, once again laying on the concrete. He raises his two hands and looks at it. Clenching and unclenching. He feels a bit dizzy.

Why is this happening again so quick? Although it’s impossible to avoid contact from another person ever, not every rough physical contact with another person would knock Mingyu’s soul of his body. Ever since moving to Seoul, Mingyu only had this happen for about once every two months. He didn’t think his soul would be knocked out again so soon. Is the rate in which his soul leaves his body increasing? What is he going to do? What is—

“Mingyu.”

He raises his head at the voice, eyes trying to focus on Almond-eyes. The words and thoughts and theories still playing on the back of his mind. The background behind Almond-eyes is a blur and everything sounds like a jarring hum. “Mingyu.” He repeats. His voice steadying Mingyu. “Breathe.”

Mingyu sucks in a breath. And another. And another. The scenes around him are slowly coming back to life and the noises are becoming coherent and making its way back into his ears. The bystanders’ murmuring is now about a new topic with Mingyu as the main character.

Almond-eyes has made his way to Mingyu’s body and throws an arm over his shoulder. He tells the people who asks what he’s doing that Mingyu is a friend and “college students and their tendency to skip dinner. Troublesome, right?”

Mingyu follows as Almond-eyes walks away. He stops and settles Mingyu under a shadowed area under a tree, leaning onto a trunk. He sits next to Mingyu’s body. Mingyu stands for a few seconds before settling down on Almond-eyes’ other side. Almond-eyes raises a brow but says nothing.

“Thanks.”

“Too early to say thanks, what if I decide to throw your body into a river?”

Mingyu whips his head. “What?”

Almond-eyes smirks. “So, do you want me to call your friend again?”

“Actually, I was hoping to talk to you.” Almond-eyes eyes widens again. “I know I might be asking for too much but, you’re seriously my only hope to—find more clues about my condition. I mean, you’re the only person I know who can see souls, _my soul_. You can talk to me while I’m like this, you have no idea how liberating it feels.” Mingyu bits the bottom of his lip and stops, looking down.  “ Sorry. I began blabbering.”

Almond-eyes shakes his head. “Nono- er, don’t apologize.”

Mingyu blinks, “Y’know you seem a bit. Different today.”

“What?”

“Like, I dunno. More…tame? And patient? I thought you’d be scrambling to run away from me again.”

Almond-eyes looks down at his hands and begins playing with it. “I…had time to think.” He says by way of explanation.

Mingyu makes a little noise. _He_ has been thinking for the past few days as well. They were both a bit agitated that day so maybe they’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, sort of. Now that Mingyu thinks about it, despite his initial refusal this guy still helped him to the end and answered his question. They were both asking questions somewhat personal to the other person in which the other didn’t want to answer but…

Mingyu looks at him, he seems to be in deep thought so Mingyu lets him be. He watches a few birds pecking at the grass a few feet away then moves his gaze over to look around him. It’s probably early evening right now as there’s a faint orange hue casted over the city’s landscape.

“It seems like your soul and body has a bit of a…disconnection.” Almond-eyes finally says, returning Mingyu’s attention back to him. “Your soul, it’s…loose? From your body, so the bond between the two easily gets interrupted or disturbed.” He straightens his back, connected hands lowering. “From your story last time, it sounds like a physical force is something that can trigger this, though don’t take my words as facts. It’s just conjectures, I only see souls. I don’t know much about…this.”

Mingyu processes the information. He wants to mention that last time he didn’t encounter a physical force that could’ve disturbed the connection between his body and soul but he swallows back those words. “Do you know anyone who might know about souls—or something?”

Almond-eyes considers for a bit, “I don’t think I know anyone like that.” Mingyu’s shoulders slump. “Sorry,” he adds.

“No, I get it. I’m suddenly forcing this on you, aren’t I?”

“It’s really not that. I just, I usually stay to myself so I haven’t met anyone that might have any insight about this.”

Mingyu deflates, his back hunches over and lips pouting. He nods to himself. “Yeah. It’s ridiculous to think that I can easily encounter anyone that might be able to give me hints on how to get rid of this condition.”

Almond-eyes stays quiet and glances over at Mingyu’s body. “This must be hard on you.”

Mingyu swallows a lump in his throat, shaking his head. “I’m just. So tired.”

A few more beats pass before Almond-eyes suddenly exclaims, “oh!”

Mingyu flinches and looks around them. “What? What’s going on?”

“I’ve just thought of an idea that might be able to help you.”

“Really?”

“Or rather, someone. I’d have to talk to them first to make sure. Don’t get too hopeful though.”

“Too late. I’m already hopeful.”

Almond-eyes smiles crookedly. “Then I’ll have to try my best to give you good news.”

Mingyu smiles in return. “Seriously though, thanks for trying at all.” He claps his hands together. “I still don’t know your name!”

Almond-eyes’ smile widens and he laughs. “I’m Minghao.”

“Minghao.” Mingyu says slowly, testing the syllables on his tongue. “I’m Mingyu.” Mingyu lifts his right hand out of habit, waiting for a handshake.

Almond-eyed Minghao looks at his hanging hand with a hint of amusement. “I actually can’t make contact with souls even if I _can_ see them.”

Embarrassed, Mingyu retracts his hand and laughs to hide it. “Haha, of course! Right.”

“Maybe we can shake hands once you’re back in your body.”

That doesn’t really make Mingyu feel any better but he nods anyway. “So, can I have your number?”

“Wow. Why did that sound so much like a pick up line.”

 

Minghao and Mingyu traded their numbers in order to keep in contact after Minghao talks to whoever it is that he wants to talk to. Minghao had, once again, called Seungcheol to come pick up Mingyu. Seungcheol also had, once again, attempted to thank Minghao in which Minghao had also, once again, refused Seungcheol before he’s even had the chance to finish his sentence.

Mingyu had just watch in amusement. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he had still felt the giddiness from Minghao’s words.

 

\--

 

A few days passed before Mingyu received a message from Minghao. Minghao had asked to meet tomorrow at a place called Highlight Park that will take Mingyu about thirty minutes to arrive by car. He immediately complies.

Mingyu calls Wonwoo to tell him the news.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Hyung! We’re just meeting up at a park, even if he did have any motives I’m sure he wouldn’t do it in public. Don’t worry.”

There is silence on the other end of the line in which Mingyu can actually imagine Wonwoo thinning his lips into a straight line, frustrated. “Fine, just don’t come crying to me if something happens to you.

“Aw hyung, don’t say something like that!” Mingyu laughs. “Can’t you be a little happy for me when I’m this excited?”

“Ha-ha. Do you hear me laughing? I’m very happy for you, Mingyu.”

“Jeez, I can totally hear the happiness coming from your monotonous voice.”

 

The next day Mingyu drives to the park ten minutes earlier than their appointed time and waits in the sandbox, playing with a couple of kids.

“You should build multiple sand buckets next to each other so you can have a huge castle, kid!”

“I just wanna make one sand castle! And then make smaller houses around. I’m gonna to make a king live in here!” The kid points at the sand castle.

He’s in the middle of an argument with one kid on how to make the prettier sand castle when he hears a laugh from behind.

“Mingyu? Are you playing in the sandbox?”

Mingyu looks up and sees Minghao grinning at him. Mingyu can imagine how out of place he must look here, he’s a pretty big guy that’s squeezing himself in a kid’s playground. “I’m still a kid at heart.”

Minghao’s grin turns dopey. He half turns and tilts his head. “Come on, let those kids play in peace.”

Mingyu stands and dust the sand off his behind then follows when Minghao starts to walk towards a wooden picnic bench. This is actually a park that Mingyu has never been to before which was why Mingyu left early so he can have time to search around the unfamiliar area.

“Is this a place you come to often?”

Minghao nods, settling his backpack on the bench. “Yeah, I live around this area so it’s convenient.” Mingyu hums and sits across from him. “So, the reason I called you here is because I’ve got the chance to talk to the person.”

Mingyu’s ears perk, he focuses his attention on Minghao and nods vigorously. “Yeah?”

“They’ve actually never heard of your condition either. But they’ve pinpointed me to someone who might.”

“Who? Whowhowho?” Mingyu is literally vibrating with excitement in his seat.

Minghao’s smile pulls up one corner of his lip. “They say this guy’s a prophet. Or a witch doctor, mage, sorcerer. Something like that, but obviously he seems to be a bit special.”

Mingyu scratches his chin. “Hmm, that sounds a bit. Vague.”

“Yeah, I was really skeptical when I first heard this too. But I do have some sort of trust in the person that told me this.”

“No matter how skeptical it is, it’s definitely much more concrete than anything I’ve ever came across in my whole life.” Mingyu grins. “Thanks again, Minghao.”

Minghao’s face pinches and he looks to the side. “Stop saying that so much, punk.”

Mingyu laughs. “So where exactly are you getting this information from anyway? I thought you didn’t really get involved in the magical side.”

“Grim reapers.”

“Ah, grim reapers.” Mingyu nods. Pauses, and stares at Minghao. “Grim reapers!?”

Minghao merely grins. Mingyu starts questioning whether or not he should have put more thought into this.

 

From Minghao’s limited information from the grim reapers, he could only tell Mingyu that the witch doctor (they had decided to stick with witch doctor because it sounds funny) is probably located in another city. Which is actually good news because the witch doctor could have live in a completely different continent.

Minghao hands Mingyu a paper with the address that the grim reapers had last heard the witch doctor resided at. Mingyu stares at it for a while before asking if Minghao can join him.

Minghao’s mouth falls open and Mingyu quickly retracts his invitation, abashed. He needs to think before speaking on impulse.

“It’s fine. I was just thinking when would be a good time for us to start looking. We’re both college students after all.”

For some reason Mingyu had failed to remember that Minghao must be around his age and is definitely also a college student. “Oh, right.”

 _Are any holidays coming up?_ Mingyu thinks.

 

Unfortunately, there are no holidays in November where they have off days so they decided on starting the search in two weeks on a Friday when their finals are over.

 

\--

 

Mingyu opens the doorknob to his apartment and walks in to see his roommates sprawled all over the living room. The television is on, playing a rerun of some drama. Jihoon surprisingly seems to be the one that’s into the drama the most. Mingyu swears he can see a small tear glinting, and begging to be seen, at the corner of Jihoon’s eye. On the other hand, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are focused on the assignments that they are working on. Jeonghan lights up at the sight of Mingyu, which seems a bit unusual until Mingyu notices the slightly crazed look in his eyes.

“Mingyu! You’re back. What snacks did you buy?”

“Snacks?”

“Jeonghan, he went to meet with someone. Not go on a snack run.” Seungcheol explains without looking up from his papers.

“Someone? A friend? Wonwoo friend?”

“No, not Wonwoo.” Mingyu replies automatically, squatting down to their coffee-table-turned-study-table and grabbing a mini kitkat bar. He immediately regrets it when he notices the glint in Jeonghan’s eye.

“New friend? Who’s this? I’ve never heard of another friend aside from Wonwoo!”

“Oh, is it the guy who called me when your narcolepsy relapsed?” Seungcheol butts in. At this point, Seungcheol has already forgo his assignment. Crossing his arms and looking at Mingyu with a similar crazed look. Mingyu should probably cook something for his roommates later if he doesn’t end up looking like a living zombie after he joins their study fest.

“Guy who called you when Mingyu’s narcolepsy relapsed? Why did I not know about any of this? Why didn’t he call _me_? Who even _is_ this guy?” Jeonghan screeches.

“He used Mingyu’s phone to call me. I dunno how he decided on calling me out of all the contacts on Mingyu’s phone but I do think he’s lucky to call me instead of you.”

“Mingyu doesn’t have that many contacts—hey wait, what’s that supposed to mean?! I’m a nice person!”

“You being like this is _exactly_ why it’s better to call me than you!”

“Oh punk, is this where you wanna take this conversation?” Jeonghan growls, pushing up his sleeves.

“Oh my god. What’s happening? Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, calm down!” Mingyu shrieks when Seungcheol uncrosses his arms starts pulling up his own sleeves.

“Come on, let’s take this outside!”

“Outside? You weakling, why not inside! Ya scared?”

“Jihoon-hyung…little help?”

“All of you being quiet would definitely help _me_ a lot! Shut the hell up!” Jihoon yells with a sniffle to conclude his contribution to the conversation.

The three of them turn their attention to the boss. Who is now not really looking like the boss he usually is with the tear tracks drying on his face and the shaky voice.

“Are you all gonna stop staring or what!?” Jihoon growls.

“Someone go grab Jihoon a fucking tissue box.”


	5. the roommates (2)

After Jihoon threatened the three of them to not spread ‘silly rumors’ around, Mingyu heads into the kitchen to cook up something simple. He has decided on chicken noodle soup which is warm and easy to eat. He stirs the big pot slowly and hums happily to himself when he smells it.

Mingyu moves over to the cabinet to grab some bowls as the kitchen’s sliding door opens and Jeonghan enters.

“You finished? I’ll help you carry them out.”

Mingyu nods, serving the soup into four bowls.

“I lost my cool earlier.” Jeonghan mumbles, placing a hand over his forehead.

“Yes, you definitely weren’t cool, engaging in a screaming match with Seungcheol-hyung like that.” Mingyu grins.

“Aish, you cheeky kid!” He pokes at Mingyu’s cheek and grabs for two bowls of soup. He goes back into the living room and Mingyu follows shortly.

He sees Jeonghan handing one bowl to Jihoon while keeping the other bowl for himself. Seungcheol has a look of mock offense and mouths the word: _petty._

Mingyu laughs to himself and walks closer to the group, handing one bowl to Seungcheol, in which the elder graciously takes. “Man, whenever its exam season you guys always get more easily irritable or just plain weird.”

“Haha plain _weird_ , you’re referring to Jihoon crying right?” Seungcheol laughs, clanking his spoon into his bowl when he suddenly drops it.

“ _Weird_ will refer to how your face looks if you don’t know when to keep your mouth shut.” Jihoon threatens with a spoon halfway in his mouth, staring at the television. It is playing another episode of whatever drama Jihoon’s been watching.

Mingyu watches the probable male lead angrily storm away on the sidewalk and the scene cuts to the probable female lead, whose face is full of despair, chasing after him to catch his arm. He blinks slowly. “What exactly is this drama about that’s gotten you so obsessed, Jihoon-hyung?”

Jihoon makes a loud sipping noise, pops the spoon out of his mouth and rests his chin on the back of one hand. He looks at Mingyu straight in the eye. “Tragedy.”

 

\--

 

It is a Saturday and Mingyu is sleeping in, temporarily free from the worries of school for a few hours. What a good morning.

“Mingyu!”

Oh no.

“Hey wake up, Mingyu!” Wait, this is another voice. Another person. Mingyu’s sleep is being interrupted by at least two people. _Oh nooooooo._

“Noooooo.” Eyes scrunching together tightly, Mingyu’s hold on his blanket also tightens as he turns his back to the direction of the voices.

“Mingyu! This is important!” Mingyu feels his blanket being yanked harshly and he immediately pulls back. The offender’s tug did not weaken but Mingyu’s grip did not loosen either. His body came up along with the blanket’s pull but he flops back down onto the mattress.

“Sometimes I can’t believe the youngest one’s harder to wake up than you, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan huffs, the last of the blanket that’s still in Mingyu’s hand is crudely pulled away as he hears a ‘one, two.’

There’s two weights added on Mingyu’s bed, one by his feet and another by his torso. One person starts shaking him. “Mingyu!” It’s Seungcheol. “It’s the mini boss’ birthday soon!”

Mingyu’s eyes pop open. “Wuh?” His mouth tastes like clay. He moves to sit up and Seungcheol places a hand behind him at his spine, pushing him up.

“Yes, you heard that right. We need to plan a surprise party for him!” Seungcheol grins. Mingyu nods, eyes already closing again.

“Unfortunately it’ll be a small one since Jihoon’s not too big on parties. Also, we’re on a budget.” Jeonghan adds, staring off into space. He’s probably doing all the calculations and planning in his head ever since he decided on this.

“We have about a week until his birthday, and it’s on the day where our midterms will be done as well. Sounds good right?” Seungcheol says. Mingyu nods a few times, he feels his bangs flopping against his forehead as he did so.

“Mingyu say something so I know you’re alive and not dead while sitting.”

“Mm, yeaah. Sounds gooood.” Mingyu slurs. “Just lemme sleep for little more. It’s a _weekend,_ hyung.”

Jeonghan huffs and stands up, patting down the wrinkle on his clothes. “Fine, fine. Continue getting your beauty sleep. I expect you to contribute ideas when you wake up later.”

Seungcheol makes to leave as well while ruffling Mingyu’s hair. “Alright kid, sorry for interrupting your sleep. We’re just kinda excited once it came to mind, anything to get our minds off worrying for the exams, y’know? Jihoon’s left early to the studio library again so we wanted to talk when he wasn’t home.”

Mingyu nods, watching Seungcheol’s retreating back.

Stewing in bed for a few more minutes, Mingyu reluctantly drags his body out of bed. He rubs his eye and picks at the dried up rheum during his walk to the bathroom. He hears Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s voices in the living room.

“What cake flavor should we get for Jihoonie? What’s his favorite?”

“Chocolate, nothing can go wrong with chocolate and he likes eating chocolate.”

“Great! You wanna be on cake duty? I wanna buy the decorations.”

“You gotta remember that we’re on—”

“ _Budget._ I know, friend. Trust me. I have the image all in my head. Balloons, party streamers, party hats, maybe even a piñata, oh yes.”

“…Why did you have to say ‘oh yes.’”

“I can say whatever I want, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Ugh.” Mingyu can hear Seungcheol rolling his eyes. “What else do we need? What should we have Mingyu do?”

“Well, Mingyu will probably cook things but since it’s a small party let’s just order a bit of take-out. These past few weeks have been brutal and we should give Mingyu a break.”

“Let’s just have him pick up the cake and I’ll order some party food and pick it up. Gonna order some foods Mingyu and Jihoon likes.”

Jeonghan makes a noise of assent and Mingyu feels warm and full. He enters the bathroom with a smile playing on his lips.

 

The three roommates discussed a little more about party ideas when Mingyu joined Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Their little impromptu meeting quickly got interrupted when Jihoon comes home earlier than expected and opens the door while holding his forehead in hand.

They all startle but Seungcheol full-body startles, rattling the sofa. Mingyu wonders if Seungcheol can be sneaky enough for a week without raising suspicions.

“Jihoonie! Welcome back! How did the recording go?” Jeonghan quickly recovers, his usual smile on face.

Jihoon lowers his hand and stares blankly at them. “I had a headache so I couldn’t make decisions I’d be satisfied with later.” He grumbles and wobbles to the hallway that leads to their rooms, “I’m going to nap.”

“Have a good nap, Jihoon-hyung.”

Jihoon grunts and then there’s a sound of a door clicking open and close.

“Well then.” Jeonghan interrupts, whispering conspiratorially. “I’m going to make a group chat for us three and if there’s any question or concern, send it there.”

 

Mingyu retired to his bedroom and attempts to sleep again. Unfortunately, now that he’s wide awake it is difficult to fall back asleep. He rolls over and picks up his phone, scrolling through his contacts. His thumb hovers over Minghao’s name and he pauses.

Minghao. Minghao, Minghao, Minghao.

A guy that seems to be good at evading Mingyu’s questions but is constantly able to get information about Mingyu out of him. Which Mingyu finds it somewhat frustrating because he thinks he’s been good at evading his three roommates’ questions and have been hiding it from them for the past year living together. Mingyu does realize that the reason why he’s subconsciously more willing to tell Minghao about himself is because Minghao is the first person who’s able to see his soul but. Still.

Wonwoo knows about his condition but Wonwoo is a normal university student with no ties to the supernatural. On the other hand, Mingyu had specifically chase after Minghao to ask him for help and then had his soul knocked out in the process.

Mingyu recalls their first meeting where they somewhat began with ‘exchanging’ information equally. Now Mingyu feels that Minghao knows more about him than Mingyu knows about Minghao. This is unfair. Or, is it? Minghao might know more personal information about Mingyu but Minghao is giving Mingyu information that might help with his condition.

Mingyu shakes his head. No. He still feels that it’s unfair that he doesn’t really know Minghao. When did he realize that he can see souls? How did he encounter grim reapers and end up befriending one? When he speaks there is an accent underlying it, is he not from Korea?

Before he realizes it, Mingyu finds himself holding his phone by his ear. It is ringing. He’s calling Minghao.

Oh no.

Is it too late to hang up? What if he cancels the call now and Minghao calls back? NO, he’s already calling. Let’s just go with it.

The phone rings five times. Maybe Minghao is busy, it _is_ exam season and Minghao’s probably studying for the exams. Mingyu pulls his phone away from his ear to click the end call button when Minghao suddenly picks up the phone. Mingyu throws his phone by the ear again.

There’s a long silence where neither of them speak. Mingyu thinks maybe the phone went to voicemail. Or maybe Minghao’s expecting him to speak first since he’s the one that called.

Mingyu opens his mouth, readying a greeting.

“Mingyu?”

“Eruh?” He ends up saying instead when he hears Minghao’s voice. He coughs. “I mean, yes. I’m Minghao. Hi Mingyu.” Mingyu stills when he realizes what he’s just said, regretting every moment of life.

Minghao laughs on the other end of the line, the sound full of static and Mingyu hears muffled noises, resembling the wind. “Hi. What’s up?”

“Are you outside? Are you busy right now?”

“Yeah, I’m outside. Was skateboarding, but no, not busy.”

“You skateboard?”

“Yeees. I’ve started skateboarding for about two months. It’s pretty fun.”

“And you’re skateboarding right now? I would’ve thought you’ll be inside to study for exams.”

“I’m not exactly a model student. I just study enough to get passing grades and not get kicked out of school. What about you? Are _you_ studying?”

“Of course! Well, not right now. But I did my readings yesterday and created notes and flash cards, I just need to review them for the next few days.”

Minghao whistles, which sounds completely distorted. “Nerd, aren’t ya? Good job.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” The sound of the wind dissipates. Mingyu assumes Minghao have gone indoors. “Why’d you call though?”

Mingyu blanks out. “Uh.” He racks his brain for something but his mind is suddenly empty. He doesn’t know how long he stayed quiet but when he checks his phone, he sees that Minghao is still on the other line. He gulps, a bit relieved. “I was just wondering…how’d you meet Hobi-hyung?” Hobi-hyung is the grim reaper that Minghao had spoken to about Mingyu’s condition.

_I’m so sorry Hobi-hyung! For using you as an excuse even though I don’t know you!_

“How’d I meet Hobi-hyung?” Minghao repeats. Mingyu thinks there’s a hint of amusement in his voice but he’s not sure due to the sound quality. Maybe Minghao’s thinking why he should tell Mingyu that. “Well,” Minghao begins, “one day I walked by a car accident.”

Mingyu blinks. “Oh.”

“And I saw a confused looking soul staring around his surroundings, his car, trying to talk to the people around him and not getting any replies. That didn’t stop him though. He kept walking around in a circle, asking people what’s going on and if he can borrow their phone. He can’t seem to find it after the crash into a tree. He kept getting no replies, asking why no one’s replying to him. He was getting frantic and it was just. So hard to see.” Minghao pauses for a while before speaking again. “So I…walked up to him and as inconspicuously as possible, tried talking to him, informing him that I think he’s a soul right now, his body is in the car and is probably in critical condition.

“He thinks I was playing a joke on him, which is understandable. I tried to be as patient as possible but he was in denial. After a few more moments of me getting stares from the people around us, a grim reaper showed up out of nowhere.”

“Hobi-hyung?”

“That’s right. It was Hobi-hyung. There was a bit of tension where he’s asking what I’m doing and myself asking what or who he is. We occasionally run into each other later on and become acquaintances. He knows I can see souls so it’s a bit. Nice.”

Mingyu raises a brow, subconsciously shaking one of his legs.

“I sometimes see him on the job with other grim reapers as well, and we talk a little.”

“That’s nice.” Mingyu cringes at his bland reply.

Minghao hums. “Well is your curiosity sated now?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. Thanks for y’know, telling me. Actually, are the grim reapers the only people who knows you can see souls?”

“Yeah.” There is hesitation on the other line. “I mean, I guess there’s you now too.” Mingyu blinks. “Aside from all the other souls who’ve already moved on.”

“Mingyu!”

Mingyu flinches and almost drops his phone. “Yes!?” He shouts in response right when his bedroom door opens and Jeonghan’s head pops in. He mumbles a quick “one moment” to Minghao.

“The lights in the bathroom are out.” Jeonghan says by way of explanation.

“Hyuuung,” Mingyu sighs. “Can’t you do it?”

“When you do it you don’t need to grab a chair.”

Mingyu laughs. “Alright, gimme a sec.” Jeonghan’s head disappears while his hand is still in the air waving then shortly disappears as well.

Mingyu turns his attention back to the phone call. “Did you hear that? That’s my roommate telling me to change the broken lights! They have perfectly working limbs.”

“From what I heard it seems your height is useful. You must be the ideal roommate.”

Mingyu groans into the phone while walking to the direction of the bathroom.

“Mingyu. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Yeah. Why?”

“Let’s meet up tomorrow, I wanna talk to you about something.”

Mingyu wonders what it is that they couldn’t talk over the phone about but makes an affirmative noise anyway. He pushes open the slightly ajar bathroom door and freezes, mouth agape.

In front of him is the view of Jihoon standing on a chair with a new lightbulb in hand, reaching upwards and standing on his tippy toes.

It is so cute that Mingyu lets out a small snorts then immediately covers his mouth when Jihoon whips his head in his direction. Eyes narrowing as he slowly lowers his arms, steps off the chair, and makes way towards Mingyu.

Mingyu gulps and tells Minghao, “I gotta go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter that im reaaaaally unsatisfied with and kept editing but /throws it into the world/ see ya laTERS


	6. plans

The next day Mingyu goes to the meeting spot, which is a café near Highlight Park.

It’s called Smile Flower and living up to its name, the café is filled with various types of flowers inside. The design isn’t too tacky and in fact felt quite comfortable as it gives off a warm atmosphere.

He spots Minghao when he enters but sees a slightly older man sitting by him. He pauses in his tracks when he sees the two talking.

Minghao laughs at something the man says and turns his head, he pauses when he sees Mingyu and waves for him to come over. Mingyu jogs over and nods his head in the direction of Minghao’s company.

“Hello.” The man greets with a warm and inviting smile. Mingyu relaxes and greets him as well.

“Hyung, this is Mingyu, the person I was telling you about. Mingyu, this is Hobi-hyung.” He whispers, “a reaper.”

Mingyu’s mouth hangs, multiple questions are jumbled on the tip of his tongue as he tries to form sentences. “Reaper, grim reaper. Hobi-hyung? Hobi is your name? Hyung.” Hearing about the grim reaper and seeing him in the flesh is destroying any and all of Mingyu’s imaginations from before.

Hobi-hyung crinkle his eyes and nods.  “It’s actually more of a nickname. Most reaps use an alias and mine’s Hope. Although people eventually started calling me Hobi.”

Mingyu blinks. “Your…alias is Hope, and you’re a grim reaper.”

“Ironic, right?” Hobi-hyung grins. “I get that a lot.”

Mingyu nods slowly, processing everything as Minghao taps his arm and gestures to the empty chair.

“Hyung, what do you see?” Minghao asks after Mingyu sits down.

Mingyu perks up. “What? See what?”

Hobi-hyung glances at Mingyu. “He’s not dead or dying.”

Mingyu feels his blood run cold.

Minghao nods to himself then turns to Mingyu. “when I told hyung about your condition, he wanted to meet you to confirm something that can only be done by seeing you in the flesh.”

“Oh.” Mingyu looks at Hobi-hyung, who’s wearing a navy hoodie, an orange beanie pulled over his head, and empty hands. Even after a long inspection, no one would think that this person is a grim reaper. “What’s that something?”

Hobi-hyung tilts his head and draws circles on the tabletop with a finger. “Sorry, I can’t say. Grim reaper policies and whatnot.”

“Oh, right. I get it…and you’re able to see that something just by me being here…?” Mingyu gestures to Hobi-hyung with two hands, running his eyes around the top of his head. “No need for…I dunno, me dropping a drip of blood or you slashing me with a scythe?”

Hobi-hyung outright guffaws in the café then grins, showing his straight teeth. “You sure have a wild imagination, Mingyu.”

 

Although Minghao had told Mingyu what Hobi-hyung told him before, Hobi-hyung proceeded to reiterate what he knows about the rumored witch doctor. Since Mingyu is hearing it from the man—er the grim reaper, himself, there were slightly more details.

“The witch doctor is pretty low key so no one really knows about him. I’m not sure what happened that my colleagues ended up hearing about him.” Once Minghao told Hobi-hyung that the two of them decided to stick with calling the mysterious person the ‘witch doctor,’ Hobi-hyung has been calling him that as well. Mingyu decides he quite likes this guy. “I haven’t met him before, but I’m pretty sure he’s real.”

Minghao nods, staring at the table. “How curious. With fame like being called a prophet and witch doctor I can see why he’d want to stay low key.”

Hobi-hyung hums. “Are you worried about whether or not you’ll be able to find him?”

Minghao’s eyes goes round and he sheepishly smiles. “Is it that obvious?”

Hope just reaches out a hand and pats Minghao on the shoulder. He glances in Mingyu’s direction, studying him. Mingyu squirms in his seat at the attention.

“I gotta say though, your assumption about Mingyu’s problem being an issue of body and soul disconnection sounds pretty interesting.”

“Interesting?” It isn’t a confirmation. “So is it not a disconnection?” Mingyu asks.

Hobi-hyung smiles. “I dunno. This is not my area of expertise. I just collect spirits. But, our rumored guy is called a witch doctor at some point in his life so I’m hoping that he’s able to find a solution.”

Mingyu nods, staring at the condensation sliding down Minghao’s lemonade.

“I’ve heard that Gidae city’s small and not really populated so the search shouldn’t be too bad.” Hobi-hyung offers.

“I’ve lived in Korea my whole life but I have never heard of Gidae city until now, I was surprised to find out that it exists and actually on the map.” Mingyu muses.

“Gidae city…really, what a dreamy sounding name.” Minghao adds. Mingyu raises a brow.

“Hobi-hyung!”

The three turn their heads to the source of the call. A sturdy looking boy wearing a white turtleneck and black letterman jacket jogs over.

“Ah, Jungkook!”

Jungkook nods at Minghao and Mingyu then addresses Hobi-hyung. “Hyung, it’s almost time for work. Why’d you run off without telling me?”

“Eheh, sorry Jungkookie. I was meeting up with some friends. You might remember Minghao.”

“Hi Jungkook.”

“So Jungkook’s also a reaper right? Is that also his alias?”

Jungkook goes bug-eyed. “He knows you’re a reaper, hyung?”

“Nah, that’s his name. He used to go by Seagull when he first started working but my coworkers and I couldn’t take him seriously.”

“…Hyung.”

“He’s one of the reaps who uses their real names. One of our other reaps also uses his real name because he had a horrible alias as well. I mean, it was Baby J. He’s cute like a baby and all but Baby J is…” Hobi-hyung purses his lips then shakes his head. “His real name’s cuter.”

“Hyung, you’re giving away too much information.”

 

After a few more moments of talking with the other three, Mingyu checks the time and excuses himself.

“It was nice to meet you, Mingyu. Let’s meet again.” Hobi-hyung says, flashing his sunny grin.

Mingyu thinks he now understands a bit better about why this grim reaper is called Hope. Although, for some reason that sunny grin sort of seem familiar…

Shaking his head, he checks his phone one more time. It’s almost time for his part-time job at the ticketing office so he hops back into his car and drives to campus.

 

\--

 

November 22nd enters like a lion.

Despite Jihoon’s birthday falling on a Tuesday where everyone’s still scrambling to study and prepare for their exams, the party is still on schedule.

Mingyu was appointed the pick-up-cake duty so he went to pick up the chocolate cake from a fairly popular bakery in their area. Seungcheol and Jeongcheol kept emphasizing that they have a strict budget but seeing this cake and all the decorations and preparations in their apartment, Mingyu’s pretty sure they’ve went over budget.

Right now the apartment is pitched black as Mingyu and Seungcheol hides behind their coach to (poorly) conceal themselves. Especially Mingyu. He looks sorrowfully at the perfect empty spot behind the TV cabinet as he recalls the ghost of Seungcheol’s clutch on his wrist when he was stopped from going there earlier. Wonwoo, who was invited, is also hiding in another part of the apartment. Mingyu squints his eyes and he thinks he can see Wonwoo’s outline manifesting at the edge of the hallway.

“Jeonghan’s taking too long to pick Jihoon up! My legs are cramping.” Seungcheol complains.

Mingyu makes noncommittal hum. “So who lost rock-paper-scissors?”

He sees Seungcheol’s silhouette go still. “What do you mean rock-paper-scissors!” He forces out a laugh that sounds way too strained. “We all know Jeonghan’s the best with words so he can stall Jihoon at the recording studio until our preparations are done!”

“Alright.”

They wait for a few more moments in silence when Seungcheol speaks again.

“I lost rock-paper-scissors.”

“Okay.”

“And it would’ve made sense for me to go since I have the van but y’know I’m bad at being secretive.”

Mingyu holds back a gasp. So Seungcheol realizes!

“And apparently Jeonghan realizes that too so he said he’ll do it.”

“Not without asking for anything in return?”

“Definitely asked for something in return.”

They both look at each other’s dark blobs in the dark and sigh, patting each other on the shoulder. Comrade.

After a few more minutes of waiting in which Seungcheol had grumbled “I swear Yoon Jeonghan if you do not bring Lee Jihoon here within five minutes I will curse the next five generations in your family.”

They hear some muffled voices before there’s the sound of the door unlocking and the light switching on.

The three friends jump out at different intervals and pull the confetti pops with a resounding _pop pop pop._

“Happy birthday, Jihoon!”

Jeonghan was the one to turn on the lights and is standing behind a frozen Jihoon. In Jeonghan’s hand is used confetti pop.

They all watch as Jihoon slowly takes in the view of the apartment with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“It’s November?”

…

“With Jihoon-hyung like this I think even if you were the one to go pick him up he still wouldn’t have suspected a thing.” Mingyu mumbles behind Seungcheol who gives a small grunt.

 

After the initial shock, Jihoon is now sitting in the center of their tiny coffee table with the cake on display. Apparently Seungcheol was the one to put in the cake order and design so the cake has piano keys displayed on one half while there are congratulatory words, and pink and blue icing roses on the other.

They sang a birthday song that went a bit off-key, courtesy of Mingyu, as the newly twenty year old makes a wish and blow out the candles with a small smile on his face.

“No alcohol! You all may be over nineteen but we’re still having exams this week!” Jeonghan had announced.

They dig into the take-out food while Wonwoo takes out a small square gift and hands it Jihoon. Seeing this, the others perk up and hurries to take out their own gift.

Mingyu stills, mentally berating himself. Wonwoo, who’s sitting on his left nudges his arm and whispers, “forgot?”

He stiffly nods and feels so disappointed in himself that he wants to crawl into a hole and lay there forever.

Jihoon seems to notice and looks in their direction. “Mingyu, you being present is enough.”

His words are short and simple but carries so much meaning that Mingyu gets a bit teary-eyed. “Jihoon-hyung…” He sits up and starts leaning in Jihoon’s general direction with open arms when Seungcheol and Jeonghan suddenly interrupts with a wail and plasters themselves all over Jihoon.

“WAHHH, our Jihoonie! You’ve just turn twenty but you’ve already grown up so much.”

“When did our Jihoonie become so manly? I’m so proud.”

Mingyu watches the spectacle for a bit before flopping himself somewhere amongst the three. Wonwoo stiffly stood to the side, content with just watching. Three pairs of eyes, excluding Jihoon’s who’s ears were red but keeping quiet, looks in his direction before Wonwoo shakes his head and joins in as well.

Mingyu grins, facing downwards. It’s nice. This is nice. It’s comfortable. Pleasant.

 

After the dog pile fest ended they moved onto playing a board game. It is the all-time famous home wrecker game: monopoly.

Mingyu is not familiar with this board game and soon found himself nearing bankruptcy.

“What is this!? Why is this happening?”

“Because you suck.” Said Seungcheol.

“Ugh.” Mingyu frowns.

Once they’ve finished playing that disastrous game, Mingyu is left with a house-shaped scar while Wonwoo gets ready to go home.

The five exchange their goodbyes and Mingyu closes the door.

“Hey guys, let’s make some plans for this weekend. Maybe we can go watch a movie, or go to the zoo.” Seungcheol suggests.

Mingyu excitedly nods before he remembers that in lieu of everything that’s been going on the past few weeks, he has forgotten to tell his roommates about his plans with Minghao.

“Ah, hyung.” He starts and they all turn their attention to him. “I’ll be going on a trip this weekend.”

Jeonghan gasps. “You traitor! You’re going on a trip without us? Are you going with someone?”

“Minghao.” Mingyu automatically answers.

Jeonghan rubs his chin with a tilt of the head as Seungcheol says, “that’s the almond-eyes guy right?”

Mingyu nods. Jeonghan lets out a befuddled ‘wha?’

“The guy who helped Mingyu when he relapsed.” Seungcheol clarifies.

“Oh.” Jeonghan lets out, relaxing his shoulders when it immediately tenses again. “But we haven’t even met him before and you’re already going on a trip with him?” He probes.

“…You guys haven’t met for long.” Jihoon adds.

“You guys are friends now? Where you headed for?” Seungcheol slips in, munching on a carrot stick.

Mingyu’s brain reels a bit from all the question but he’s stuck on the word ‘friend.’ Is Minghao a friend? While pondering, his brain goes on autopilot with the explanation that he’s come up with and practiced before. “We’re going to a place that’s a few cities over. He knows someone who might be able to help with my narcolepsy.” Technically not a lie if you substitute some words.

Seungcheol, “ah I see.”

“Are the treatments with your doctor not going well?” Jeonghan immediately pipes up.

Mingyu busies himself with throwing the paper plates on their table into a trash bag, avoiding eye contact. “Ah, about that- you see I’ve been relapsing…so I thought maybe I could check out some other method and see it’ll work better?”

Jeonghan still doesn’t sound convinced. “Is he…trustworthy?” He says with a twist to his lips.

Mingyu had turned around and looks at Jeonghan with a small pout. “Hyung, I think he has nothing to gain from lying to me since he has to make a trip to come as well.”

“That’s right, plus I know his face too so if anything happens to Mingyu we’ll go to the police and I can draw that almond-eyes’ guy’s face.”

Jihoon smirks. “You’re so confident in your drawing skills, huh, Seungcheol.”

“It’s better than yours.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yeeess.”

“Noooo.”

This went on for a while until Mingyu suddenly has a thought.

“Since I didn’t get Jihoon-hyung a birthday gift, I’ll get you something when I get there.”

“I told you, it’s fi—”

“What? Only Jihoonie?”

“Yeah! What about me?”

“And me!”

“You guys know that I’m a broke college student! You can’t use me like this!”

“Mingyuuuu...”

“Ughh...” Mingyu looks up at the ceiling and slaps a hand over his face, slowly dragging it down.

After a long while, a small _'fine'_ can be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bring
> 
> ze update  
> hur


	7. the search

Friday evening came and Mingyu grabs a backpack that he prepared the previous day. Mingyu finished his last midterm exam today and left the classroom feeling pretty good. Now he can confidently travel to another city with his minds off of the results.

Mingyu goes into the living room and heads for the door. His roommates are spread all over the couches. Jihoon and Seungcheol seems to be asleep next to each other with Seungcheol’s head leaning over Jihoon’s. Jeonghan is sitting on the single seat couch scrolling through his phone but looks up when Mingyu opens the apartment door.

“Leaving now? It’s almost dark out.” Indeed it’s dark out. It is late in the evening and the moon can already be seen making its way into view.

“Yeah.” Mingyu tightens his grip on his backpack strap, the other hand fiddling with the doorknob. “Trying to get there as soon as possible. We’ll probably stop at a guest house.”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows are furrowing the slightest bit before he relaxes and turns his attention back to the phone. “Have fun and have a safe trip. Don’t forget my souvenirs.”

 

\--

 

Mingyu drives to Highlight Park right on time to see Minghao running across the grassy field to the passenger seat.

“You ran on the grass? Brutal, man.”

Minghao pulls the seatbelt across his chest and shrugs. “The kids run over it with their bikes all the time.”

“Just because the kids do it doesn’t mean that you should be doing it as well.”

Exhaling a white cloud out of his nose, Minghao turns his head ever so slightly in Mingyu’s direction. “I’m so happy to be having this wonderful conversation on the morality of stepping on grass with you right now, but are we gonna get going?”

Chuckling, Mingyu signals left and they hit the road.

 

\--

 

“Mingyu! You missed the exit!” Minghao shouts, exasperated.

“You should’ve gave me a ten seconds warning that the exit’s coming!” Mingyu retorts, changing lanes and preparing to enter the next exit.

“What do you mean warn you, you literally have the GPS in your car telling you!” Minghao’s voice is raising and Mingyu can hear him frantically tapping on his phone.

“You also have the location on _your_ phone’s GPS!”

“I was actually looking at cheap places for us to stay at! And I didn’t think the one with a license needs _two_ GPS-es while driving!”

The GPS on Mingyu’s car reroutes as he turns into an exit. “Oh my god, oh my god—where are we going.”

“ _Oh_ my _god_. Kim Mingyu!” Minghao shrieks.

“It’s too dark for me to make out the signs!”

 

After a long period of getting lost on the road and bantering, Mingyu finally drove the both of them to their destination—Gidae city where Hobi-hyung reported that the witch doctor should be. Minghao somehow still managed to find a cheap but habitable motel. “I already looked for a place to stay at weeks ago.” He will later answer when Mingyu comments this.

Mingyu slings his backpack over his shoulder and closes the car door. “We made it!”

“It’s supposed to take approximately two and a half hours but it took us nearly four hours to get here!” Minghao slams the car door and Mingyu internally screams, he runs over to the passenger door.

“My baby! Don’t slam the doors, this car’s probably cost me more than my tuition!” Mingyu screeches while gently patting his car.

Minghao throws his hands in the air and exasperatedly wheezes, “Baby? _Baby_?” He rests his forehead in hand. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this. It’s past midnight and I am way too tired for this.” He starts making his way into the motel.

Mingyu throws lingering looks at his car a bit more then studies his surroundings. He locks his car then walks into the motel.

 

\--

 

The next day Mingyu wakes up to the sound of the shower running and looks at the folded sheets and pillows on the carpet floor. Last night they (well, more like Minghao) decided on renting a one bedded room and taking turns using the bed during their short stay. Minghao is surprisingly more frugal than Mingyu thought.

“You could use the bed for tonight.” Minghao had said to which Mingyu eventually complied after a while of the two going "no, you use it first" back and forth.

Mingyu reaches for his phone on the bedside table. It is six in the morning. After Minghao and he finish up their showers they will start searching the city for the witch doctor.

The shower stops and after a few minutes the shower door opens and out comes Minghao with a flushed face and a towel hanging around his neck. He’s already changed into clothings ready for the outdoors.

“You’re awake.”

Mingyu nods, zipping open his backpack. “So the plan is to find grim reapers and ask them about the witch?”

Minghao flops onto the folded sheets and dries his hair. “Yeah, normal humans probably don’t know any witches and since Hobi-hyung gets his information among grim reapers I think we should start with them. And the best way to find them is to look for accidents or people on the verge of…passing.”

Mingyu makes way to the bathroom, holding clean clothes. He looks at Minghao who had pause in drying his hair and is slumping over. “I’m…sorry. For making you get involved in, y’know, these situations. I know it's not particularly a situation you’d want to be around.”

He merely shrugs it off. “It’s fine. I’ve seen a lot and it’s unfortunate but not really anything shocking to see it again.” Minghao looks up and smirks. “I just wanna help you get rid of your condition fast to get you off my back for good.”

Mingyu pouts. “You didn’t have to word it that way!” Minghao laughs and Mingyu huffs, entering the bathroom.

 

\--

 

Mingyu pulls his car into a hospital’s visitors' parking lot and kills the engine. “You sure this is a good idea?”

“Well do you have a better one?”

“Maybe the cemetery?”

“Are you kidding me right now.”

“Yes.” Mingyu slouches. “But anyway, aren’t we gonna get kicked out for like, trespassing?”

“It’s _fine_. I have a plan, just try to go along or act or _something_. I dunno. I’ve run possible scenarios we might encounter in my head but nothing really ever goes to plan.” Minghao reassures, badly, while walking straight into the ER entrance of the hospital.

“That,” Mingyu murmurs. “Is very unhelpful.”

He follows and freezes when he sees Minghao waving to the receptionist who starts to address them. Minghao swiftly answers “just here to pick a friend up when he’s checked out. We’ll wait there,” then proceeds to sit on one of the numerous chairs in the waiting room. He has chosen a somewhat emptier area.

Mingyu hops on the empty chair next to him and scoots over, hissing. “What are you doing?”

“It’ll be a waiting game.” Minghao pulls out a black face mask and covers his nose and mouth with it. “Where the souls from the dying appear, the grim reapers will shortly be. It might be faster to find a soul around upstairs but I don’t want to risk it. We’ll wait for a soul to wander down here instead.”

Mingyu nods, leaning back in his chair, and pulls out his phone. He goes on Naver to look up the various places in Gidae City. His search mainly focuses on cheap restaurants as Minghao and he had both forgo breakfast today.

 

…

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu catches himself nodding off and grabs somewhere around him to ground himself. He grabs Minghao’s arm with his left hand and releases his grip immediately, he’s about to apologize but pauses when he sees Minghao staring intently at something. Mingyu follows his line of sight and finds himself looking at the elevator. He pulls out his phone to check the time. Apparently, they have been waiting for about three hours.

“There’s a soul wandering around.” Minghao whispers.

“Oh my god.” Mingyu strains his eyes at the elevator, willing it to see something. But as expected he can’t see anything.

Minghao suddenly stands up and starts for the elevator, he pauses when Mingyu doesn’t follow and stares at him, nudging his head towards the elevator. Mingyu follows.

“Excuse me.” Minghao says to the elevator door, “please follow me.” He starts heading out a door leading to a secluded area behind the hospital building not too far away.

“I’m so sorry.” Minghao laments, eyes downcast. “But the reason why no one has been answering you is because they can’t. They can’t hear you.” He pauses, looking at the seemingly empty space in front of him. “I can see you because I’m…odd I guess—no, I’m not a grim reaper.” A person walks past them and Mingyu starts nodding his head, looking at Minghao talking.

“Have your health been deteriorating lately? I can only see souls because…they have just passed away.” He says slowly.

Mingyu suddenly feels a small gust of wind and the air becoming colder. Some leaves and dust begins to fly around and Mingyu covers his eyes. When the wind starts dying down, he removes his hand and there’s a man in a black suit with shocking pink hair standing a few feet away. The man stands with a straight back and painfully neutral face.

“Who are you?” His voice is low and slightly raspy.

“I’m someone who can see souls and I was just trying to help,” answers Minghao, his eyes scanning the man.

The man narrows his eyes. “Don’t be a busybody. What you’re doing is unnecessary.”

Minghao crosses his arms, his tone is slowly becoming confrontational. “If you reapers were more punctual then I wouldn’t have to feel crappy seeing them wander around confused and upset.”

The grim reaper's eyes widen for briefest moment before quickly going back to its narrowed state. “Kid.” The grim reaper starts, lowering his voice. There’s a hint of warning in it. “I don’t care whether you can see souls or not, but if you’re being a nuisance in our work then don’t blame me for not warning you.” Mingyu grabs Minghao’s arm and feels that his muscles have been tense. A beat passes before Minghao releases a slow breath and Mingyu feels him slowly relax.

“Actually—I’m sorry.” Minghao mumbles. “I need your help.” He says carefully. “Do you know Hobi-hyung?”

“…Hobi?” The reaper’s face slowly softens, the deep wrinkle in his eyebrow dissipating. Mingyu breathes.

Minghao nods. “I’m looking for this witch doctor, prophet, or mage person and Hobi-hyung was the one that told me that the person might be in this city.”

The reaper raises a brow. “Witch doctor, prophet, mage person.”

Minghao shrugs. “Hobi hyung’s words.”

“I do know. I told Hobi about this witch.”

Mingyu lights up at that. “Really?”

The reaper’s gaze moves from Minghao to Mingyu. His eyes widen in surprise as though he has just noticed Mingyu here.

“Yes.” He turns back to Minghao. “Last I’ve checked, you guys may find the witch at the corner of Chuck Street. But,” he warns, “do not abuse the abilities of a witch.”

“We won’t.” Mingyu promises as Minghao echoes his words. “And thank you.”

The reaper looks to his left and starts speaking in a small voice. Minghao pulls out his phone and starts inputting in Chuck Street. From where they are right now, it would take about twenty minutes by bus.

They both bowed and began moving away when the reaper decides to speak. “And kid, us reapers do not try to abandon the spirits of those who have just died.”

Minghao hutches his shoulders and looks down. “No, I’m sorry. I know, I just—I got unreasonable.”

With a nod and flick of a hand, the reaper disappears into thin air, and their surroundings becomes warmer.

Mingyu turns to Minghao. “What was that all about? You scared me when you went off on the reaper!”

Minghao shrugs and a leaf falls off his shoulder. “Real life is way more different than the stimulation in my head.”

“Stimulation? You mean simulation?”

“Yeah, that thing.”

 

\--

 

“Isn’t this too…convenient?” Mingyu questions as Minghao takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Muh?” Minghao oh-so-gracefully replies with two raised eyebrows.

Mingyu taps his fingers on the tabletop, his own sandwich momentarily forgotten. “We just, found a lead so soon? Isn’t it too convenient?”

Minghao takes his time to answer, slowly chewing and swallowing before opening his mouth. “You think three hours of me sitting and waiting is too convenient?” Mingyu shrinks and Minghao offhandedly shrugs a shoulder. “So maybe we’re lucky to be able to find a lead in one day. But what, if we’re not able to have anything done today will you complain? But now that we’re lucky enough to have a lead, you’re complaining anyway?”

Mingyu frowns at Minghao’s usage of the word ‘complain’ to describe his questioning but zips his mouth.

After stopping by a restaurant for a quick brunch and hopping on the bus to Chuck Street, the two soon find themselves standing in front of a worn down apartment shop building. It is a building in a purple shade that stands out amongst its neighbors and is located at the very corner of Chuck Street. Mingyu is skeptical due to the store’s shady looks but at the same time, the shady look definitely looks like where a witch would live at.

Minghao is standing behind him, waiting for him to make a move so Mingyu says, “I’m unsure whether this is a shop or a place someone is living at. Do I knock or turn the knob?”

“Do I look like I live here.” Minghao says flatly.

Mingyu frowns. He weighs his options awhile longer before reaching out a hand and raps three times on the wooden door. The sounds of footsteps can be heard before the door opens slightly and a flurry of black hair pokes out from the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last of my buffer (prewritten) chapters!! updates are probably going to be even more sporadic/slow now.  
> i wanted to describe the witch doctor's shop more but my brain is fried after my finals. so having a vague image in my head- i'll prob try to pop in a more descriptive sentence regarding the shop's exterior in the future chapters.  
> ik this is useless rambling BUT IM JSUT RLY ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT ARCHITECTURE.
> 
> so this is a modern fantasy that takes place in seoul, or this earth (not sure if thats obvious or not orz) but im adding in some made up cities and locations, unless those places alrdy exists then im just a mess
> 
> i keep rereading this chapter and making small changes im so!! (arthur fist clench meme)
> 
> soooo whO IS THE SO CALLED WITCH DOCTOR HMM
> 
> find out next time on channel 8


End file.
